Little Pieces Of Them
by QueenVulca
Summary: Reylo drabble series featuring whatever that shall come to my mind.
1. Sunflowers

**This piece was inspired by a comic by Spatziline ft OC- Gray Solo. Go check out her Tumblr page for more comics. Trust me you can spend hours there.**

 **Hi everyone,**  
 **I have had this one in making from quite sometime now. I have fallen head first in the Reylo rabbit hole for almost a couple of years now, so this was bound to happen.**  
 **So, I present to you the first of the drabble series.**  
 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Flowers say a lot without speaking out loud. But in this situations, words *are* needed.  
_ _Seriously..._

* * *

It was an usual day at Flora's Secret. Poe and Finn were working tirelessly, taking care of the cut flowers, making a couple bouquets, a trim here, a nip there. All in a day's work.

"When do you think we'll get our delivery van back?" Finn asked as he arranged a bouquet of sunflowers with some aster and a deep red carnation in the middle for a nice contrast.

"Han said his expert will deliver it by tomorrow," Poe commented not looking up from the trimming a small bundle of baby's breath.

Finn whistled. "Must be some hell of an expert if he thinks he can deliver our rust bucket this soon."

"Apparently this expert had fixed and upgraded Han's rust bucket," Poe replied, taking a tiny break.

"The Millennium Falcon?"

"Yep!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Finn said in disbelief.

"Not kidding you. She's good at what she does," Poe replied with a smile.

"She?"

Poe gave Finn a raised brow.

Finn raised his hand in surrender. "Just noticing."

The bell tinkled signalling a customer.

"Hello, welcome to Flora's Sec-" Finn frowned and trailed off, "ret…"

The man who had walked in was decked in black and shouting into his phone. Tie hung loose on his neck, sleeves rolled to the elbows and a mother-of-all scowl on his face.

And that man was screaming into his phone.

"I don't fucking care, Hux. The merger legality was not my department. I ironed out every detail!" A pause. "Like I give a fuck. Tomorrow, I am taking a fucking leave!" Yet another pause. "Yes, it's important to me."

The man looked up to see Poe and Finn looking at him with slightly opened jaws and walked right out of the shop.

Finn turned to Poe. "What was that?"

"A not so young, frustrated man looking for funeral flowers?" Poe answered.

"Angry at the world man," Finn added.

Poe just shrugged.

The bell jingled again and the man came in, thankfully not shouting at his phone this time.

The man looked at them and opened his mouth to say something when Finn put his foot in his mouth.

"We have some arrangement for the type you want," Finn said with a forced friendly smile.

"And exactly what sort of arrangement do you think I need?" The man asked with enough venom in his voice that even Finn should have understood. But Captain Oblivious didn't.

Poe, who was standing behind the angry man, kept making the cut throat sign but Finn didn't stop.

"Ummm… funeral flowers."

The man hummed and stared at Finn with such rage in his eyes that Finn finally got the clue.

"No, I mean…"

The man exhaled loudly. "Just give me my bouquet. It's already been paid for."

"Umm… Do you have the order number?" Poe asked from behind that man.

The man wordlessly handed Poe the receipt.

Poe's eyebrow raised at the order. It was the sunflowers with aster and carnation arrangement- the one Finn was fawning over.

"Finn," Poe tried to point at the arrangement he's put in the temporary vase.

Finn looked at Poe, confused. "What?"

Poe again jerked his chin at the arrangement.

Finn jerked his chin at Poe. Poe huffed and jerked his head towards the bouquet.

"What? Why are doing that?" Finn mimicked Poe.

Poe sighed. "The sunflowers, aster, carnation arrangement, Finn."

Finn looked at the arrangement on the table and then at the man. Then again at the arrangement, then at the man.

"Are you sure-" Finn began.

The man clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"I just want my fucking bouquet."

Poe quickly dropped everything he was doing and grabbed the bouquet- delicately, mind you- and wrapped it in a nice plastic wrapping.

"Hope you have a good day."

The man looked at the bouquet and nodded to himself. Then he gave Poe a nod and went out.

The bell jingled as the man went away.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Shut up, Finn. You almost lost us a customer! One who paid extra for the early delivery," Poe scolded Finn without heat.

Finn didn't look a bit sheepish.

That man was fishy as hell.

* * *

"I talked to him, he'll let you get away early."

"You are too sweet."

Then came the kissing sounds. Finn and Poe promptly turned away from their path. Han had told them to go inside and check on the work themselves. They hadn't expected to stumble upon a private... conversation.

They had only seen the back of the said mechanic when they realized they were unwillingly eavesdropping.

They went towards the office to give privacy to whoever was there then Finn decided to squint at the office window.

"Hey, are you seeing what I am seeing?"

Poe tried to look at where Finn was pointing and gaped a little. "Well, I'll be damned. That's the angry man's pretty bouquet."

Finn opened his mouth but soon heard Han called out for someone called Ben. They moved away from the office window when they spotted a small, active little thing with tools the size of her forearms attached to the tool belt on her tiny waist came to meet them.

With hair ties up in strange three buns style and hazel green eyes shining brightly with joy, Finn couldn't help but smile back widely.

"Hi! I'm Rey and Han told me I'm working on your car," Rey said extending her hand for a handshake. Clean hands, mind you.

Finn grabbed her hand with both hands and shook her hand enthusiastically.

Poe cocked his brow at him. "Forgive my friend. He's just had one too many coffee since the morning."

Rey laughed with her whole face, nose scrunching up, the corners of her eyes wrinkling, the eyes sparkling and that hearty sound of laughter.

"Oh, I get it. By the looks of it, you had given up hopes for this X Wing T-70. This is a beauty," Rey said as she moved her hands over the hood.

"We did, to be honest. It got stuck on Jakku street and got hit by a drunk driver," Rey gasped at that. Poe quickly began again, "Luckily, the car was just in parking then with no one inside."

"Lucky indeed," Rey said, turning to look at the car again. "There weren't much damage on the car, just too much dirt and sand in the places where there shouldn't have been."

"Oh, well, you know sand- coarse, rough, irritating and gets everywhere!" Poe joked.

"Well, not anymore. Cleaned it from top to bottom. Good as new-"

"Mum! Mum! I put the tools in their places, mum!" A kid of around seven came out in adorable blue coveralls, wiping his hands on them.

"And who's this?" Finn asked as he squatted down.

"I'm Gray," the kid answered.

Poe and Finn looked at Rey who came and ruffled the kid's head.

"See, this little guy?" Rey asked, her grin as wide as her face, "I made him."

Poe and Finn shared a quick look. That woman didn't look like a typical mother at all.

"See that big guy?" Rey pointed towards a really tall and broad guy coming towards them from the unlit inside, "he helped."

As soon as the guy came into the light, Poe and Finn gulped. It was the same angry guy from earlier this morning, along with that bouquet in his hand.

The glare he shot at them had them two frozen in their place.

"Ben, this is Poe and Finn. I was working 9n their X- wing."

Ben merely glared at them.

Rey nudged him with her elbow and his eyes softened as soon as he looked at her. A little foot shuffling from Finn made Ben turn to look at the florist duo and glare at them again.

She nudged him again and he went soft again. Poe and Finn shared a 'Oh, he's an angry but in love man' look.

"Okay, lovebirds. Gray is ready for sleepover at his grandparents' house. You two, get going for the dinner," Han hollered from the office door.

Gray added to the holler, "Yay! Anniversary dinner then soon, I'll meet my sister!"

Poe gaped at the kid and then at the couple in front of him then back to Gray and back to the angry man and his happy wife who looked like a tomato in her embarrassment.

Finn was busy imitating a fish on the dry land.

Even Ben had the decency to blush in embarrassment at what his son insinuated.

Rey patted her belly from on top of her coveralls. "Sister."

Han crackled from the office.

"That old man…" Rey said.

"Who you calling old?!" Han shouted.

"He can't hear when mum calls him for dinner but he sure can hear when someone calls him old," Ben shook his head in dismay.

"I HEARD THAT!" Han replied.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO HEAR IT!" Ben shouted back.

Rey laughed making Poe and Finn break into a grin.

"We'll get out of your hair now. Hope you have a wonderful day!" Poe wished the glowing woman.

Rey flashed a blinding smile, "Thank you!"

"It was nice meeting you!" Finn bade her goodbye.

As soon as they drove off in their repaired car, which purred effortlessly, they chatted at length about the family of misfits they met. If only everyone was as imperfectly perfect as them…

* * *

 **Five months later…**

Flora's Secret got an order from Solo to get a bouquet of dark pink rose, red rose and a sunflower in the middle along with a pot of Camellia to be delivered straight to the Organa Hospital.

Despite being asked to do a setup of off-season flowers, the order was put on the house.

After all, it's not everyday you get to celebrate the birth of your newest best friend's daughter...

* * *

 **Review if you please.**


	2. Night Changes

Hunter and huntress make a pair that can shake up the world.  
Don't mess with them...

 **Notes:**

 **Drabble Me This organised by Reylo Fic Rec on Facebook Inspired Reylo drabble.**

 **I had written this long time back and posted this on Tumblr and Facebook.**  
 **Now I think this is the perfect spot for this story.**  
 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

He had been following her for the past fifteen minutes. Right from the time he spotted her leave the club. She was there with her friends- two men. It was plain to see that those two men were rather into each other.

That girl- Rey, as the one with dark skin shouted from across the bar- wasn't exactly his type. Though, there was something about her that was drawing him in. She looked so… innocent. Her eyes shining with happiness- young and naive. But there was hidden behind this…this facade.

She wasn't a prey. She was a predator.

He could tell as one predator recognises another. He decided to keep an eye on her. His instincts were screaming at him. He knew it in his bones-this girl was going to turn his life upside down. Besides, it was about time he had a little challenge.

She had been dancing without a care when her other friend with dark hair and locks all over his face handed her her mobile. She took one look at it and with a tight smile, she pocketed it in her slinky sequin dress. Utilitarian girl…nice.

Kylo threw back the last of his whiskey and followed her. And following was he was doing from then. The sky had opened up, soaking him and his person of interest to the bones. He could make out her shaky movement. Damn, she look like a drowned rat. A sexy drowned rat.

Kylo chuckled at his own words. He must had one drink too many to find her—but on second thoughts, she was pretty in her own way. She was petite and quite shorter than him. Then again, most people were shorter compared to him. He watched her hypnotic swaying walk. He could watch leave all day.

He wanted to know how her skin would feel under his fingers.

Would she moan if he sucked the sensitive skin below the ear?

Would she whimper as he gave her everything he's got?

For one moment, he wondered what would it feel like to sink his favourite serrated knife into her flesh?

How would the floor of his bedroom look like after he made her bleed there?

Would she fight him?

Or would she beg for mercy?

But wasn't she a predator too?

Was she the big fish?

Or just a petty one?

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even notice when he had lost sight of her. He blinked trying to get rid of the rainwater in his eyes.

He turned around but she was nowhere to be seen. Apparently he had walked into the unfamiliar part of the town since he couldn't recognise the buildings there. He walked quickly only to reach a dead-end alley littered with dumpsters. He rolled his eyes and turned away to walk home. The rain was pouring in buckets now. He'll find her sometime else.

As he turned around, a faint thump came to his ears. It was unmistakably the sound of something hitting the flesh. He would know, after all that's his favourite sound in the world. He determinedly walked into the dark, dank, smelly alley only to find his elusive girl standing there with legs apart, hands on her hips looking down at a crumpled figure on the ground.

Kylo stole a look down and found a dark liquid mixing into the dirty water of the puddle. He didn't have to be a detective to guess what was getting washed into the filth.

As if sensing him, the girl turned around to face with a blank face. She took a hard look him, sizing him up before she threw down the rusted rod she had in her hand. Kylo had to commend on her bravado; she stood her grounds as he came to stand in front of her.

She looked like an avenging angel, collecting the debts of every sins. He knew her sequined dress was blood splattered. Blood wasn't an easy thing to be washed away by mere rain water. He knew there would be blood under her nails too. He knew the stench of blood shall not leave for sometime. All these things made her incredibly beautiful in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kylo commanded her to answer in his deep, husky voice.

She cocked her head and looked at him incredulously, "As if I'm going to tell you."

"You do know I can take whatever I want."

Rey smirked, a dimple forming on her cheek. "I'd like to see you try."


	3. Change Of Plans

The children borne by Amazons are a world apart. Take Master of the Knights Of Ren, for example. Capturing the Amazonians when their protectors, The Resistance are at their weakest was only logical. Except the First Order forgot why they are a feared race of women.

Rey was only fighting the oh-so-feared Kylo Ren. She didn't realize a change of plans could be this fun.

 **Notes:**

 **I wasn't even supposed to work on a Reylo story. But coupled with a clip of anime video and a very encouraging alpha, this story was born.**  
 **I hope you guys like it. It got longer than I wanted. Whenever I want a skinny drabble, they end up putting on so much flesh that they become an invested full-fledged story.**  
 ***grumbles in author***

* * *

The Resistance had not been expecting an ambush from the First Order at Crait. The diplomatic game was well afoot for the past couple of months.

Everyone knew the wealth the First Order was trying real was the Amazons that the Resistance had vowed to protect.

The woman who were born with battle strength so strong that their mere names made kingdoms think twice before trying to make plans of siege. The woman would could provide heirs that the world would forever envy.

When the Resistance had first approached the Amazons, they had been apprehensive- a new group, fledgling of a revolution always demanded high prices from women.

But after they met the Queen, they knew their support would not be taken advantage of. As an Amazonian who braved the materialistic world was a worthy Queen in their eyes.

Leia stood strong despite everything. She made the women proud of who they were. Besides, it was almost a couple decades without having children.

It was time to have babies again. Some Amazons had already chosen their lovers. For Rey, it'll be the first time to have a baby given she found her lover. Otherwise, she'll gladly be the loving aunt.

The fiery warriors were everything the Creator had wanted in his perfect being- caring, kind, mothering, warriors, destroyers, healers, creator.

Apparently, the First Order lacked a brain to think, to ponder why they were bringing their own ruin. So what they were a band of people without a kingdom to their names?

The Resistance Queen was alive and kicking. Their spirit was crestfallen but their will and hope was running high. Streaked with war paint on their faces and battle scream in their throat, the Amazons charged to vanquish the army of white bucketheads.

* * *

Rey had been busy slaying those who had the audacity to believe that they could annihilate the Amazons.

Just because they had managed to distract the Resistance by setting a Jakku village on fire, the First Order shouldn't have thought they could bring down this race of ferocious women.

Rey spun her double sided lightsaber in an arc of yellow light cleaving the mindless soldiers into multitude. She stopped a moment to look around and found she had left no survivor to tell the tales of her viciousness.

A full powered jump launched her up in the sky for a moment to get a quick bird's eye view of the ongoing battle. Their armies marching in past the borders was enough of a reason to hold nothing back.

If they thought the Resistance would give in without a fight, they had another thing coming. Every squadron was allocated to be handled by respective Amazonian.

Amilyn had managed to devastated the Supremacy squadron. Rose had grounded the flying beasts of the oppressor.

Paige was busy blowing crippling holes in the smoke and oil metal beasts.

Sweet little Kaydel was the general of the footswomen. Creator bless her tiny self which contained the soul of a lioness.

And brave Phasma charging right into the fray with her battalion of the most bloodthirsty of their lot. The First Order had their work cut out for them.

Leia had made a foolproof plan. Long live the Queen.

But alas, she didn't expect a squadron of red and black insignia and masks to enter the battlefield this early. Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren.

 _'This should be fun,'_ Rey thought gleefully as she zoomed down from her suspended jump.

Rey had never found a sparring partner who could give her back how she did. She's heard a lot about Kylo Ren and how he has been hurting people and things left and right. She couldn't wait to cross blades with him.

She landed smack dab in the middle of the six men. One fell on his butt while others had managed to anticipate her arrival.

 _'Huh, they must have worked more for their reputation than their skills,'_ Rey thought as she glanced around to check on her enemies' positions.

The strongest, broadest and tallest of them waved a hand towards his back and five of the masked scattered around her and this man.

Oh it was definitely a man; yes, Phasma was taller than him by a head but only a man can have such a graceless bulky good for nothing body. Such a waste. Pity.

Oh, wait. Did this band of poor wee things bring a small gang of bucketheads too?

Rey turned around slowly and noticed each Knight was backed by four bucketheads.

Some odd thirty enemies to fight before she can rush to the other side of the battle. She should start now.

Cocking a head at the Master of Knights of Ren, she jumped out of the circle and ignited her blade, lighting up a side of her face in yellow hue under the morning light.

"Allow me to guide you to afterlife, without much ado," she said, as she charged with a feral smile.

* * *

Kylo knew the Amazons, he knew the heartless rules they lived by, he knew them so well; after all, he was the son of one.

Casted out of the lands when he hit the eighth summer, brought up by a grieving absentee father who preferred his horses, Millennium and Falcon, over his own son and finally taken under the wings of Supreme Leader Snoke.

The timeless leader who had taught him everything that he knew today, developed his skills, his powers to make him what he is today- Master of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren.

He had been waiting for this opportunity for Creator knows how wanted to make every Amazons bleed for every tears that he had shed, make them scream with agony for every lashes he had suffered for stealing when he had gone one too many days without a meal, take everything away from them- their pride, their self imposed rules, just like they had taken away his childhood, make them beg for death for the life they had paved for him for just being born as a boy.

He had been expecting the Amazons to cause a heavy causality but he had thought the arrival of his Knights and him would have turned the tides. It seems he had overestimated the prowess of the First Order army.

It aggravated him to walk over the multitude corpse of the Stormtroopers, slain by the hands of the unkindest women in all of the land. He paid no attention as he decided to off the one causing the most causality.

Rey of Jakku.

A village that was currently a pile of ashes in the middle of the desert. It satiated some part of him that he had burned away one homeland.

That's exactly how he was going to go around. Burning one day after the other and soiling salt in the crops land so that long after the war was over, the land grieved, cry tears of blood.

He was yearning for death, for blood. He was ready.

But he wasn't ready to be dazzled by the succubus of death in front of him. He should have charged straight at her back, morals be damned.

But he had to see the destroyer; see the cruel sardonic smile before he severed the head off her shoulders. Guess his curiosity would be the death of him.

Dressed in rag wraps- scavenger clothes, his brain provided, and absolutely no armour, hair in three messy buns and a face streaked with dirt and blood and eyes brimming with a soul searing fire and determination, she was just another soldier in this war.

Yes, he was taken aback but that would not stop him from killing her. Nothing at this point of time can stop him from finishing the Amazons. Their deaths will pave a way for better future for...him and boys like him.

Kylo charged forward, just as the Amazon in front of slashed two Stormtroopers. He attacked from her left; without even turning, she blocked his attack and jumped up, stepping on a Knight's shoulder for leverage and jumped higher.

She suddenly came down upon him like a bird of prey swooping in to grab her prey. Kylo extended his unignited saber in her direction, waiting for her to come uncomfortably close.

As soon as she within hitting range, he ignited his crackling saber. Her eyes widened as his grin grew feral. Suddenly, her descending speed increased and she vanished from the view.

Every raised their respective weapon, searching for her when she appeared behind every soldier in a flash. She was cutting them down savagely. Kylo wanted to remain there and fight on.

But he couldn't afford to lose his prized soldiers. They knew the Amazons had gift but this girl- she couldn't be a woman, she looked too young- she had speed and the skills to slay. Kylo didn't want to confess but his new Knights were no match for her right now.

The battalion can fall back; he'll take care of this insolent chit himself.

"Fall back, she's mine," Kylo ordered his men.

"Confident, are you?" she mocked him.

Kylo charged with a roar; she ducked and stretched her leg making Kylo stumble. He turned around to face her and switched off his 'saber and has right in his face.

"You are very annoying. But I like you. You're mine now," she said, dropping her 'saber on the ground and pulling him to her level, clutching his cowl in her fist and kissed him.

She freaked kissed him in the middle of the battle in front of everyone! It wasn't even a closed mouth one. She was devouring him, her tongue touching his. And he was acting to it! Why was he reacting to it?

He opened his eyes and saw a glint in her eyes, as her tongue twined with his, withdrawing a little to nibble on his bottom lip.

He couldn't stop the moan when her fingers were wrapped around his neck, squeezing his throat with an inhuman strength. He struggles again her, mouth still locked in a kiss when he somehow parts from her and shouts, "Spear her from the side!"

"Whoa, whoa! Not ready to die yet," she said, pushing him with a hefty might right on the oncoming soldiers. His mass combined with his speed almost flattened the soldiers.

"FALL BAck," his voice broke, still sore from the chocking it suffered.

He spared her one last glance as he...well...ran away from the battlefield. What a weird girl! Were every girl like that? No wonder he took the best decision to be celibate.

* * *

"Let's be friends when this battle is over, okay?" Rey shouted to Kylo Ren's retreating back.

Rey watched as her baby father ran to safety. She'll find him. And then she'll keep him in bed for as long as she wished.


	4. Hakuna Matata

He was just enjoying his coffee. He got a nice show instead. That cutie in lion costume. Rawr!

 **Notes: Oops I did it again. Instead of updating my WIP, I wrote this. And I'm not sorry. I hope you guys like it. I'll be more active on Tumblr from now on. So you guys can get snippets, covers, moods boards or just plain funny posts.**  
 **Link in the end notes.**

* * *

He was enjoying a cup of piping hot black coffee made of great Columbian coffee beans as he sat on the furthest park bench of the dog park.

It was a peaceful late afternoon; the sun was down, the wind was gentle and the people walking about in muted self retrospection.

Until he noticed three cartoon characters walking right past him followed by two of his colleagues. They stopped a little away from him and started talking.

"Just for the record," began a woman's British lilt that Ben 'Kylo Ren' Solo wouldn't mind hearing before he goes to sleep, after he wakes up and all the time in between, "you owe me big time, Poe."

"Sorry," a firm voice with utter glee in his voice, "Not sorry."

"Handle him, Armitage!" That was the woman dressed as a lion. Honest to God, shaggy mane of ochre yellow colour and...was that a leotard with a lion tail?!

Also, Armitage? What the fuck is Armitage?

"This is the last negotiation that you can have. We said it was supposed to be a public place and we also need audience. You'll have to perform, then the penalty is considered fulfilled," that was Phasma, no mistaking that.

That would make the redhead Hux, Armitage. He's name is Armitage?

God damn, he doesn't know the name of his own colleagues.

Ben's attention was completely focused on this band of misfits.

"Look, the sooner we do this, the earlier I can go back," the guy in burnt brown leotard with a freaking tail said. He also had a thick strip of black hair running from his neck, thinning as it went down to the small of his back.

"Hugs, you better watch out tonight. I know where you sleep," the guy is a fuzzy furry light brown- yellow suit, also with a- you guessed it- fucking tail spoke.

"Poe darling, we sleep in the same bed. I would be offended if you didn't know where I slept and where we fuc-" Ben's redhead colleague was cut in by the other girl going "Lalalalalalalalalalalala, not listening!"

"Okay, get on then," Phasma added, not trying the least bit to stop laughing.

"You'll record this too?" The girl asked Ben's colleagues with a pout.

Ben would slay armies for her.

"Rey, honey, I'll Livestream it. Don't worry your furry head about it," Phasma replied.

A bark came in answer. It was only then that Ben noticed a corgi in feathers like a hornbill. This looked very very familiar. But Ben just couldn't put his finger on.

He didn't notice but the girl in lion costume had turned to face him and was steadily blushing to become a human tomato.

Ben quickly averted his eyes from her. He'll check her out later.

"Start!" Hux shouted as the beginning chords of an old familiar song started playing.

 _"Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase!"_

The guy in brown costume began lip syncing.

 _"Hakuna matata! Ain't no passing craze!"_

The guy in yellow brown fur coat began. Ben recognized him as his family friend's son, Poe Dameron. _"It means no worries, for the rest of your days…"_

Then the two began in chorus, _"It's our problem-free philosophy…"_

Then it struck him! They are enacting the Hakuna Matata song from Lion King. In the middle of the park! (End of the park to be specific, but eh…)

In front of everyone. (Just him, everyone else was in the college section of the park, but eh…)

How embarrassing.

But that girl is so cute. He'd date her.

Oh, she scrunched up her nose while laughing. He'd definitely date her.

It was only after that that the lion girl- or should he say Rey, joined in, "It means no worries for the rest of your days"

Dameron chimed, "Yeah, sing it, kid!"

Dameron and Rey, "It's our problem-free"

The guy dressed as Pumbaa, "Philosophy"

All five of them together, "Hakuna Matata!" Followed by a generous number of woofs.

Then Phasma started clapping.

Oh, shit. He started clapping.

And Rey went so red on the face. Did she sneak a peak at him and bite her bottom lip?

Damn, what he wouldn't give to bite that lip, softly, all by himself?

Bad thoughts, Solo, bad thoughts!

"Hey, Ren, didn't see you there," Phasma greeted him as all five of them turned to face him but Hux had his face buried in his phone.

"And it's done," Hux declared as he pocketed his phone, "Oh, it's you."

Ben awkwardly waved his hand in greeting, getting up to approach them as the singing trio tried not to look sheepish.

Dameron, just like he remembered, tried to be cocky. He didn't hear a word he said. His colleagues might have also said something but even that he didn't hear. Ben was busy looking at the sun kissed British lilted beauty in Simba costume.

"I'm Ben," he introduced himself, extending his hand to shake hers. Any excuse to get to touch this wild goddess.

"I'm Rey," she replied, shyly extending her hand to firmly shake his.

He looked into her eyes as did she.

They weren't bothered that they were still shaking their hands.

Hux and Dameron exchanged a sly look. Phasma looked amused. The Pumbaa dressed guy, not so much.

"And I'm chopped liver. Guys, I got to go. I'll be late for my date with Rose otherwise! I'm Finn by the way," Pumbaa introduced himself and started walking away in a hurry.

"Finn! Won't you change before the date?!" Rey shouted at Finn, who was walking away.

"You can change at my place," Ben offered, though he had absolutely no clue why he did that. He didn't even know this Pumbaa.

Rey smiled that nose scrunching, dazzling smile that made her whole face light up.

Oh, he knew why he did that.

"We can grab a coffee afterwards? I know this quaint and quality cafe nearby," Ben looked at Rey as he suggested.

"I'd like that," she replied, her accent heavy on those words.

Ben smiled. It was a good day indeed.


End file.
